Bac de Français avec Voldy
by Ange.Lou
Summary: Suite à un stupide pari avec ses mangemorts, Voldemort doit passer le bac de français oral, je vous laisse découvrir le mascacre......


**Note de l'auteur :**

**Voldemort appartient toujours à J.K.Rowling (et je n'en veux toujours pas).**

**Je dédicasse cette fic à "Latitelfemagik**" **qui m'en a donné l'idée. Je remercie également les revieweu(ses)ou (eurs)( **Beewin, Corbeau angelique,Xina Ewan,latitelfemagik,lily2811,666Naku)

**de Voldemort et la Lycéenne. **

**Plus sérieusement, même si je prend un certain plaisir à écrire ses fics délires, elles ne sont pas mes préfèrées, j'attends juste de retrouver quelques idées pour Fleur de Lys , qui elle est beaucoup plus sérieuse.**

**Je termine, par témoigner tout mon soutient moral à l'examinatrice qui s'est occupée de Voldy... (--" pauvre d'elle).**

* * *

-Candidat Tom Elvis Jedesort ! Énonça une voix sortie d'une salle de classe.

Galère de misère, c'est mon tour, arf, saleté de bac, franchement qu'est ce qui m'a pris de parier tous mes pouvoirs sur ce misérable exam de sang de bourbe !

Flash back : 

Maître, aujourd'hui c'est le jour des paris commença Lucius Malfoy.

Hum.. et qu'avez-vous décidé mes chers mangemorts ?

Voldemort garda sa baguette serrée dans sa main, on ne savait jamais, s'il s'agissait d'un pari stupide, du genre, prendre le thé avec saint Potter, le crétin du siècle.

-Vous devez passer le Bac de Français session Juin 2006 à l'oral répondit un mangemort.

-Non, mais c'est quoi ce délire : _avada Kedavra_ .

Allez zou, un cireur de pompes en moins, franchement mes mangemorts, du cirage, ils doivent en acheter en quantité.

-Je ne parle même pas français bande crétins finis ! Hurla le Lord Noir.

-Ce n'est pas notre problème Maître, vous avez parié vos pouvoirs sur une tâche insurmontable, prétextant que pour le seigneur des ténèbres rien n'était impossible.

Retour à la réalité.

Pourquoi je ne me la suis pas fermé, mais sérieux, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'ouvrir ? Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'avec un petit sortilège d'Impérium, ça serait passé comme une poste à la lettre, non, merde, ce n'est pas la bonne expression, lettre à la boîte ? Saleté de langue !

Mais ces cons de Mangemort m'ont pris ma baguette…. Par Merlin, c'est mon tour.

Et là je vois des espèces d'adolescents boutonneux avec leur machin bizarre dans les oreilles…

Pas chercher à comprendre les moldus….les tuer…un pti avada, vite fait, qu'est ce que ça me démange…. J'ai la baguette facile moi !

-Bon courage vieux, me fait un gosse de moldu .

Il ne va pas oser…..

Il a osé. Comment a-t-il pu, poser sa main sur mon épaule…. Rester calme, ne pas tous les trucider, par Merlin, les doloris parfois c'est vital. On a pas appris à lancer les Impéros ensemble mon coco ! Tu vas voir dés que je sors de ce putain d'exam de m, je te les descends tous, vite fait, bien fait (lavé avec Mirlaine machine).

Restons poli, y a des enfants. Depuis quand je m'occupe des enfants moi ? Arf, saleté de moldu, votre détestable influence agit sur moi.

J'entre dans la salle d'examen, avec mes textes, quand je pense que je me suis passé Baudelaire ! Mais son spleen sérieux, j'en ai rien à faire, ce n'est pas permis.

Tiens tiens, ça serait une bonne idée de torture les textes de français, hum… un petit Baudelaire…. Ou encore Jacques Semprin , sinistre son autobiographie, parfaite même. Faudra penser à le kidnapper celui là, je le vois bien rédiger mon autobio, bien sur je le tuerais après, histoire de faire style que c'est moi. Voldemort ! Yes Voldy le Rebel pour les intimes !

J'ai de l'inspi, bon y a plus qu'à espérer que cette crétine de prof ne m'interroge pas sur Voltaire, sinon je suis un homme mort. Mais sérieux, qu'est ce que je pouvais aimer à Candide ou le truck optimiste. Tu vas voir si tu vas être optimiste ma cocotte, Voldy au pouvoir ! Je vais te donner une raison d'être pessimiste moi !

-Bien je vais vous interrogez sur ……

Si c'est Canmachinchose je la trucide.

-Candide, chapitre 1, la question sera : En quoi est-ce un apologue ? Vous avez 20 minutes pour préparer votre brouillon.

C'est décidé je la trucide.

Putain, Queudver, qu'est ce qu'il fout encore celui là ! Il a mon anti-sèche, fallait comme même pas croire que j'allais faire ça dans les règles de l'art. Attends c'est quoi ce boucan ! Oh je passe un exam comme même moi !

Bruits sourds :

-Monsieur, ceci est un examen, vous ne pouvez pénétrer et…

-Stupppppéfix fit une voix peu assurée.

Catastrophe, c'est ce gros crétin de Queudver, bah vas y, tu pouvais faire encore plus discret ! Mais quel con ! C'est pas possible, même mon brave niagani est plus doué que cette grosse quiche !

-Donne moi ça immédiatement Queudver !

-Maître….. Murmura le serviteur.

-Allez ! Casse toi !

Purée qu'est ce qu'il a encore à me regarder avec son air de rat battu…arf vraiment c'est un rat ce mec ! Rien avoir avec la splendeur de Lucius, alalal mon Lucius, lui il en a de la classe, il sait magner l'avada comme moi, et ma Bella, ma doloris des îles….

Stupide pari ! Bon j'ai le brouillon, pour l'entretien, on repassera.

-Monsieur Jedusort, c'est à vous !

Galère de misère ! Mon heure à sonné, tiens y a une petite rousse à côté de cette crétine d'examinatrice, dommage qu'elle aussi je dois la descendre, elle est bien mignonne.

Mais qu'est ce que je suis entrain de raconter, je finis par trouver les moldus jolies ! Il est temps que je quitte ce calvaire !

Je lui balance mon texte, enfin le texte de Queudver, moi je fais rien, comme d'hab' j'attends que ça soit les autres qui bossent pour moi, c'est plus sympa. C'est du voldemort 100 coton ! Garantie, made in tawan, bah ouais, la main d'œuvre chinoise, c'est moins cher qu'en Angleterre.

-Bien passons à l'entretien, quel est le philosophe qui a initié une réflexion sur l'optimisme ?

Bah y a qu'un pauvre con qui a pu faire ça, je te le donne en mile !

-Albus Dumbledore !

La moldu à la face de rat,( tient, elle devrait s'arranger un coup avec Queudver !) me regarde d'un air bizarre.

-Vous plaisantez ? Passons. Citez moi le plus grand désastre que souligne Voltaire dans ce livre et qui lui a permit d'écrire un poème ?

Franchement, ses questions sont trop simples…pfff

-L'émergence, du très respectable et maléfique Lord Voldemort !

-Franchement, vous n'avez que des conneries à me dire ? Déjà votre lecture était pitoyable, mais votre entretien, c'est un gros n'importe quoi….

Rectification pauvre c c'est la lecture à Queudver, et pis elle se prend pour qui… je vais te là…..

Voldemort n'ayant fait qu'échouer à son oral, est recalé et perd donc tout ses pouvoirs.

Pour la première fois de l'Humanité, le bac de français aura servit à quelque chose… éliminer une grosse quiche de cette planète !


End file.
